


My Mark is Your Mark

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tattoo Artist Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: After a fire leaves Dean's soulmate mark damaged and warped, Dean finds a tattoo shop that'll give him a new one. Novak's Ink just might be the perfect place.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 40
Kudos: 399





	My Mark is Your Mark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [foxymoley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxymoley/gifts).



> Written for the lovely Foxy <3 <3 Foxy won a fic from me from the PB Birthday Bash a bit ago. I hope you enjoy lovely :D

Dean runs his fingers through his hair, staring up at the tattoo shop. His left hand comes down to his upper thigh, gently poking at himself, at the space his soulmate mark used to be. It’s all scarred over now, an ugly warping of his skin left behind from a house fire. His chest clenches for a moment, mourning the loss of his mark. But then his eyes tilt back up at the sign, shining like a beacon of hope. ‘Novak’s Ink’. Sammy had recommended the place, saying the mouthy little tattoo artist was fun and did good work. 

Dean lets out a long breath before pushing inside. The atmosphere is just as Sam described it. Instead of being dark and completely out of Dean’s comfort zone, the place radiates warmth and welcoming vibes. A familiar song plays through the shop, instantly putting Dean at ease. He smiles, the decision he’s about to make becoming more cement the longer he’s here. Sure, he’s still nervous, but not like before. This feels  _ right _ . 

“Hey there,” someone calls from behind the reception desk located near the door. Dean’s eyes find honey colored eyes looking back at him, a lollipop in the guy’s mouth, making his cheek stick out much like a chipmunk. “Can I help ya?”

“Uh yeah. I’m Dean. Dean Winchester.”

“Right, Dean-o. Nice to finally meet you. Tall, dark, and moose-y kept talking about you. Nice to put a face to the stories.”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, wondering what in the world Sam all told his guy. “I hope he’s only told the flattering stories.”

The man takes the sucker out of his mouth, giving Dean a smirk. “Lots and lots of flattering things. Like the time you two jumped off the roof and Sammich broke his leg.”

Dean rolls his eyes. “In my defense, Batman doesn’t fly.”

“That’s what I told him, too,” the guy says and Dean decides he’s not so bad. “Well, show me that paper you keep touching in your pocket.”

“Oh, right,” Dean murmurs, his cheeks heating as he finally takes the paper out of his inside pocket. He slides it across the desk, his heart in his throat. “You’re Gabriel, then?”

“The one and only. And might I add, the better half of the Novak brothers.”

“Is your brother taller than you?”

Gabriel clutches his chest, looking wounded. “That hurts, Dean-o. Cuts me to my core!”

Dean rolls his eyes, Gabriel putting him at ease without even trying. He’s good at what he does and Dean can see why his brother recommended the place. Dean watches as Gabriel slowly opens the folded piece of paper, growing serious for the first time since Dean’s come into the shop. Gabriel slowly touches the lines of it, tracing it, his brows wrinkled. 

“Did you uh, did you see this on someone before and think it was cool or something?”

“What?” Dean asks in confusion. “No. Nothing like that.” His heart picks up speed, his hand laying against his thigh once more. A fantom spark runs over his skin, reminding him of what he’s missing. 

Dean swallows, feeling the weight of Gabriel’s gaze. “It’s my soulmate mark,” he confesses softly. “I was in a fire. About a year ago. Fucked up my skin real bad. I just want my mark back.”

Gabriel looks at him, his gaze intense before softening. “You came to the right place, Dean.” Then he stands gesturing for Dean to follow him. 

As they make their way over to Gabriel’s station, Dean’s eyes catch pictures all along the walls. Some of them are tattoo samples, some of them random designs, and other pictures of Gabriel and his family and friends. There’s one picture that makes Dean pause. A beautiful man with bright blue eyes shining with laughter, his arm around Gabriel’s shoulders. Dean’s heart sputters for a moment before he’s turning back to Gabriel. 

Dean takes his flannel off, taking a deep breath as he waits for Gabriel to be ready. “Alright, big guy, where do you want it?”

Dean takes his under shirt off, pointing at his left pec, right above his heart. Gabriel lays the sketch down, pressing it into Dean’s skin. When he pulls back, there it is, the black lines of his soulmate mark. Dean sucks in a shaky breath, joy zinging through his veins at seeing in on his skin again. 

Gabriel pushes a button, making Dean’s chair fall flat, giving him a better angle to tattoo at. The first touch of the needle jolts through Dean. He’s felt worst pain by far but this doesn’t tickle either. He closes his eyes, sinking into it, letting the buzzing of the gun calm him.

Gabriel is almost done with the line work when he clears his throat. Dean opens his eyes, looking up at Gabriel’s drawn face. “Here’s the thing,” Gabriel starts. “I’m just going to do the line work tonight. In two weeks, you’ll come back but I think it would be best if you let my brother do the color.”

“Okay?”

“He has a way with colors that I don’t,” Gabriel explains. “This art takes more of a whimsical approach. He’s perfect. For that.”

“Sounds good,” Dean says, relaxing back against the seat. It’s not much longer before they’re done and Gabriel is explaining how to care for his new ink. 

Stepping outside, Dean takes a deep breath, some of the tension in his shoulders fading. The bandages on his chest are fresh but it doesn’t stop him from laying a hand against the stop his new ink sits. He breathes easy for the first time since the fire. 

~~~

Two weeks later finds Dean at Novak’s Ink once again, this time with a wide grin across his face. When he steps into the place, his chest warms, finding it familiar and homey just like the first time. But instead of Gabriel behind the counter, the beautiful blue eyed man from the picture sits there. 

“Hello,” the man greets, his deep voice making a shudder go down Dean’s spine. Dean pauses for a moment, feeling off guard, completely caught in this man’s gaze. It’s like he looks at Dean and  _ sees _ him, truly. It’s unsettling but in the best way. 

“Hi,” Dean says back, stepping up to the counter. He taps his fingers against the glass, looking down at all the different piercings they have on display. When he looks up, Dean barely holds in a gasp as he stares into those blue eyes that seem to pierce right through all his walls and bullshit. Lined with black kohl, they pop even further now that he’s closer. 

Dean takes in his face. The pierced brow, the pierced nose, the neck tattoo. God, he’s fucking hot. 

“What can I help you with today?”

“I think I have an appointment with you? Gabriel said you’d be able to do the colors on my tattoo.”

The man tilts his head, biting his bottom lip. “Are you Dean?”

“Yeah,” Dean says, nodding his head. He pulls his paper from his pocket, sliding it over. “This is what it needs to look like.”

“Cas,” he tells Dean. “My name’s Cas.” Then he takes the paper, straightening it open, looking at it carefully. Cas sucks in a sharp breath as his eyes scan over the picture. 

“I know it’s taboo,” Dean starts, tapping his fingers again, a nervous habit. “But I just want my soulmate back, man.”

Cas’ hand quickly reaches out, stopping Dean’s fingers from tapping. A jolt runs up Dean’s entire arm at the contact and now it’s his turn to become breathless. He stares at Cas with wide eyes, waiting. 

“This is.” Cas pauses, clearing his throat. “This is your soulmate mark?” When Dean slowly nods his head, Cas’ thumb gently rubs circles against the back of his hand. “What happened to it? Why do you need a replacement?”

Dean licks his lips, his eyes unable to leave Cas’ face. “I was in a fire. It was stupid. Wrong place wrong time really. But the skin was so morphed afterwards you couldn’t even tell a mark was ever there.”

“Where’s your new mark?”

Dean gently takes his hand back, opening up his button up flannel, today wearing no undershirt. He pulls it open, showing off the mark to Cas. 

“Oh,” Cas breathes, his eyes turning shiny. Then Cas is standing up and pulling his shirt up, exposing the lean cut of his right hip. 

“Oh,” Dean says back, taking in the sight of a rose, it’s petals swirling beautifully with tones of green and blue that seem to drip down it’s stem. 

Dean looks up into Cas’ eyes, both of them smiling at each other, unable to stop. “Does this mean I get a discount today?”

Cas snorts. “You can get a discount every day from here on out,” he says, his voice serious yet having the tiniest hint of amusement to it. Then he surprises Dean by pulling him in by his flannel and pushing their lips against each other. Dean’s chest seems to slot into place, his very bones singing with joy at finding their soulmate. 

“Gabriel was right,” Dean says later on while Cas is tattooing the colors onto his chest. 

“About what?”

Dean smiles wide, nodding at his soulmate mark. “You are perfect. For this. And for me.”


End file.
